Exploits
There are few exploits in Dragon's Dogma and Dark Arisen that allow unintended, or fourth wall breaking effects. The most common exploit is Godsbaning, which uses the Godsbane item to speed up reloading from a save game. Godsbaning may also be used to exploit an infinite mining glitch. There are also exploits to farm Discipline points post game, and to duplicate items and armour. Godsbaning Godsbaning is a save/reload exploit in Dragon's Dogma that utilizes the Godsbane item. Godsbaning is generally used to obtain a desired or rare item from randomly generated loot. Description To use the exploit the game must first be saved. An action giving random rewards, such as opening a chest, or killing a monster is then performed - if the rewards are unsatisfactory the player uses the Godsbane dagger to kill themself, and then selects the "retry" option from the restart menu. If the player has a Wakestone, an option to use it will be given first - to return to the previous point with this exploit, the wakestone must not be used. The Godsbane is used by many players to "farm" loot in the Everfall and Bitterblack Isle. Saving before opening a chest or killing bosses, then killing themselves with the Godsbane and reload from the Retry menu takes less time than quitting the game to the Main Menu and loading the game from there. Other uses Additionally the godsbane can also be used for reversing Purification in Bitterblack Isle; in general, the contents remain the same, but the outcome of purifying Bitterblack Armor or Bitterblack Gear is altered dependent on vocation - more suitable, or non-duplicate equipment may be obtained by purifying under a different vocation - this can also be used for fixing the content when gifting to Support Pawns Also works with gathering, such as when trying to obtain Giant Fish. Using the Godsbane after Hired Pawns are taken by the Brine, slain by Death, fall off a cliff, or die in battle will prevent a default 3 star rating from being given. As long as the player does not sleep at an inn or Resting Bench before Godsbaning, no pawn data (such as Rift Crystals earned, Bestiary Knowledge, or gifts) is uploaded to the server. Notes *Deaths caused by Godsbane will not register in the player's death history. *The equivalent of Godsbaning can be accomplished by pausing the game, selecting "Save" and then choosing "Quit game without saving" (useful for players during their first Pre-Game playthrough). Mining exploit Ore deposits can be mined indefinitely using a save/reload glitch. Steps: Partially mine the deposit but do not completely mine out the deposit; then save the game, and Godsbane; on restarting the ore deposit will be renewed. This process is useful for rare ores. Save/load duplication Items can be duplicated by gifting, or equipping on a hired pawn, dismissing the pawn to give the gifted items to the pawn's Arisen, and then reloading from a previously prepared save to regain the items. In addition to being limited to giftable items, and weapons and armour equippable on pawn, use of this exploit is limited by the game as when reloading a game from an earlier save any pawn hires and associated gifting will be subsequently blocked for one to two weeks, or possibly longer. Caution! Exploiting the pawn hire system can lead to temporary or even permanent bans, and may violate certain software license terms of service. Discipline point farming Discipline Points (and Experience Points) can be farmed in Gran Soren during Post-Game without effort (see the quest A Warm Welcome). ***** POST-GAME SPOILER ALERT ***** The easiest place to farm Discipline Points for Vocation advancement occurs after slaying The Dragon Grigori (The Final Battle) during the "Post-Game". Upon entering the Noble Quarter of Gran Soren, an endless supply of guards will pursue the Arisen. The Arisen can simply climb the Gran Soren Cathedral wall or a rooftop near the Pawn Guild and let the pawns slay the endless supply of Gran Soren soldiers. The player may literally walk away from the game and come back in a few hours to find the current vocation maxed out to vocation rank 9. Gaining levels is possible with this technique, but it is much slower than gaining vocation rank. This technique should really be used specifically for growth in vocations the player simply does not wish to grind through to learn that vocation's augments and skills. The soldiers in the Craftsman's quarter award far more experience when slain (600+) than those in the Noble quarter (80+). The Noble Quarter guards often drop rare Royal Banners when slain. Gold earning exploits In the original Dragon's Dogma the vegetables Carrots or Twigbeans could be bought from Iola in Cassardis in large quantities (75 and 25G respectively), then allowed to turn into the more healing, and more valuable Moldy Carrots or Moldy Twigbeans which then could be sold for profit (165 and 45G respectively). The process was rapid and simple, the time sensitive un-moldening process would occur when sleeping at the nearby Pablos' Inn with the items in the player's inventory. This exploit was patched in late June of 2012, and never worked in Dark Arisen - Iola now only stocks a maximum of 99 of each, and re-stocks slowly at a rate of 1 per day. Rift Crystal exploits Instead of being dependent on other players to hire their pawns to earn Rift Crystals, players can create a second (or multiple) accounts to hire their own pawns. This has the added benefit of the player being able to gift the other accounts with items and equipment. See the Trading and Gifting page for further details. Other *In Dark Arisen, the Arisen can avoid fall damage by running and executing the skill Skull Splitter off of ledges and cliffs. *Saving the game whilst petrified, and reloading removes the debilitation. Note that the game cannot usually be saved whilst in battle. Category:Concepts Category:Bugs